Lumpy
Lumpy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy, as well as a playable character in the False Alarm video game. Character Bio He is a light blue moose (originally a dinosaur) with low I.Q. (Intelligence Quotance), bad teeth (though they are clearly white), weird eyes, and mismatched Antlers. He is sometimes portrayed as the babysitter or carer of many of the other characters. He usually means well and is nearly always kind and friendly, but he is clumsy and extremely stupid. Furthermore, he screams like a girl. His usual catchphrase is "Mmm-hmm!" when he thinks he has solved a problem or when he is satisfied. Although Lumpy is normally portrayed as a good character, he can be portrayed as evil at times. While he generally never kills anyone by design, he is portrayed evil for the first time in Dunce Upon a Time. However, the first episode he killed another character intentionally was Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. A famous example of Lumpy's antagonistic side is in We're Scrooged!, where he is shown to be quite greedy, cruel, and do some wrong-doings, such as stealing a coin from The Mole and intentionally killing Toothy to sell his body parts. This is one of the few times when Lumpy has deliberately done wrongful actions for his own gain, as in most cases, they are done because of his stupidity. One of the other notable cases is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he is seen dumping garbage into a lake, among doing other harmful acts towards the environment. Lumpy has a unique design compared to most characters, as he is the only character with a standard nose and two nostrils (all of the smaller Happy Tree Friends, with the exception of Sniffles, Mr. Pickels and Truffles, have heart-shaped noses). He is one of two characters (along with Handy) whose hands do not turn mitten-esque. He is also one of the characters without Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (in later episodes), Nutty, Fliqpy, and Cro-Marmot). Lumpy has appeared in the most episodes out of all the Tree Friends, and most fans consider him the odd one out due to his height and lack of a normal Happy Tree Friend-style face. There have been arguments about his appearance being too close to "Bullwinkle" and "Montgomery Moose", the leader of The Get-Along Gang, so his right antler was drawn upside down. He is a hillbilly judging by his voice, his lifestyle, and the clothes he sometimes wears. Lumpy is also known to care for things other than Tree Friends, like when he cared for his giant corn ear in Aw, Shucks! or his pet elephant in Junk in the Trunk. Lumpy has had many occupations in many episodes, including teacher, farmer, bus driver, convenience store clerk, and police officer, only to name a few. He is often shown in tremendously incongruous situations, such as lounging lazily, shirtless, and in a hammock, while the rest of the Happy Tree Friends are playing in the snow in Snow What? That's What!. He is also the tallest main character, standing about twice as tall as all the other characters. The only characters to match him in height have been minor characters, such as Giggles' Mom, or Ka-Pow! characters, such as the Tiger General. Lumpy has the series' highest kill count by far. His low intelligence is often the cause of other characters' deaths, and sometimes his own. In fact, Lumpy has caused the death of every character at least once. Cuddles is Lumpy's most frequent victim. Lumpy's deaths usually involve explosions, dismemberment, getting crushed, and being mauled by animals. Due to his strength and size, he tends to survive more punishment than the other Tree Friends before finally dying. As a result, his deaths are usually extremely painful. Lumpy has a habit of falling from high places (Dunce Upon A Time, All Flocked Up, Concrete Solution, Take A Hike, Letter Late Than Never, Wingin' It, Cubtron Z). He usually lives in a trashy trailer and drives a Lincoln Continental. His MySpace account mentions that his favorite foods are cheese and sandwiches, that his favorite dessert is cheesecake, and that he likes to talk to lettuce. The last fact is also mentioned in the Collect Them All Section. Lumpy is not a playable character in the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, although he does appear as an icon on the HUD (heads-up display). Lumpy is considered by many viewers to be extremely unintelligent, yet he is still given the most responsibility of the characters. A good example of this is in From A to Zoo, where it is his job to look after five of the younger characters. At times, he can be rather bossy, as seen in Peas in a Pod, A Change of Heart, and See What Develops. He has spoken clear English the most times out of all the characters. He sometimes cusses "What the f*ck?" or "What the hell?" whenever he sees something strange or disturbing. He says "No, wait! Hold on a minute!" when Sniffles is about to exit his store in We're Scrooged!, he says "Boring..." to Mime when the latter juggles on a ball in Mime to Five, he carols four different songs at people's houses, and he is able to tell Sniffles about Toothy breaking his arm in Blast from the Past in clear English, only to name a few. Despite being considered by a large majority of fans to have an extremely low level of intelligence due to his repeated stupid mistakes, and lack of common sense as can be viewed here, there are some people that take an entirely separate stance. These fans consider Lumpy to be very smart, due to his exceptional and unique planning skills seen in multiple episodes, for example, in Chew Said a Mouthful, when Nutty proved himself unwilling to keep his jaw wired shut, Lumpy came up with an idea to fit him into a locked metal headset. Lumpy's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Role Count by Season Occupations and Careers .]] :''For more information, see List of Occupations, for an in-depth review, see List of Lumpy's occupations Lumpy is well known for having a wide variety of jobs in different episodes. According to the writers, the reason why they give Lumpy most jobs is because his ineptitude often serves as the mechanism for something funny to happen. He is considered to be the "Jack of all Trades" of the show. #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me for Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails Pt. 1; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Teacher - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Owner – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity; Without a Hitch #Physician – Party Animal #Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain; A Bit of a Pickle; A Vicious Cycle #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution; All Work and No Play #Seaman – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – A Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; I Nub You #Golfer - Chew Said a Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Newspaper Editor – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight for Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late than Never #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy Part I; Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love (Nutty's imagination only) #Carol Singer - Kringle Karols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Motion Picture Projectionist - Happy New Year #Janitor - Moppin Up; Dream Job #Doughnut Shop Worker - The Chokes on You #Daredevil/Stuntman - Brake the Cycle #News Reporter - Breaking Wind #Santa Claus - No Time Like the Present; Just Be Clause #Swimmer- By The Seat Of Your Pants #Lifeguard - You're Kraken Me Up #Street Sweeper - Cubtron Z #Gas Station Worker - Spare Tire #Camp Counselor - Camp Pokeneyeout #Fertilizer Delivery Truck Driver - An Inconvenient Tooth Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is crushed by a medical helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible: Is vertically cut in half by a runaway Ferris wheel. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Dies in an idol-induced car crash. #It's a Snap: Is decapitated by Splendid's laser vision. #Snow What? That's What!: Gets tied up in his hammock, making him release a lot of blood and leaving him in great pain when the hammock opens. #Rink Hijinks: Has his heart torn out with a claw machine. #Get Whale Soon: Is impaled through the head by Russell's harpoon. #Milkin' it: Has his upper body turned inside out by a metal pivot. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Dies of massive blood loss after cutting his throat with a razor. #I Get a Trick out of You: Suffocates due to the smoke emitted from a smoke bomb. #Keepin' it Reel: Has his neck broken by Fliqpy off-screen. #Blind Date: Has the top of his head ripped off when The Mole crashes into Handy's truck. #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion after lighting a match in a gas leak. #YouTube Live Episode: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Is filed down by a runaway kart. #From Hero to Eternity: Has the top half of his body blasted into space, where he dies from a lack of oxygen. #Ipso Fatso: Gets smashed into a brick wall. #Don't Yank My Chain: Has his head crushed by a chain ball. #Doggone it: Is torn apart by numerous killer dogs. #Concrete Solution: Is crushed by a cement block. #Sea What I Found: Drowns in the ocean. #Wishy Washy: Is crushed and burned by a boiler. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion caused by The Mole. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Gets torn through the center by a sharp tree stump. #Take a Hike: Is mauled by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is cut in half by a castle spire. #A Hole Lotta Love: Is shredded by a giant drill machine. #Mime to Five: Is eaten by killer ducks. #Blast From the Past: ##Is impaled by Toothy. ##Is impaled on a seesaw handle. #Idol Curiosity: Is impaled through the head by a telescope. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Is forced through a vent by a fold-out bed. #Wipe Out!: Is skinned into a surfboard by The Mole. #Letter Late than Never: Is eaten by a killer turtle. #Wingin' it: Is crushed by a filing cabinet. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Has his head explode when Sniffles' shrinking machine re-enlarges in his nose. #In a Jam: Is blown to pieces by the intense volume of Cuddles' guitar. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is decapitated by a retracting tow. #We're Scrooged!: Is crushed by a shelf, a safe, and a piggybank. #A Sucker for Love: Is murdered by Nutty. However, he only died in Nutty's imagination, so it doesn't count as a real death. #Just Desert: Is skinned by a sandstorm. #Wrath of Con: Is squashed in the Comic Con center. #All Flocked Up: Falls from a branch high atop a tree, whereupon his body is crushed when he hits the ground. #Milk Pong: ##Face is eaten by rat. ##Crushed by a falling tree. #Happy New Year: Is cut into pieces by movie film wrapped around him. #Claw: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Chokes on You: Is ripped apart when his antlers get stuck in a conveyor belt. #Brake The Cycle: Burns to death. #Breaking Wind: Is crushed by a microphone cord tied around him, is killed by Splendid's gas, or when Petunia sets the world on fire. #All In Vein: Explodes due to getting exposed to sunlight. #No Time Like the Present: Has his head sliced off by a ceiling fan. #Cubtron Z: Has his head sliced in half by broken glass from a building. #Pet Peeve: Is mauled by birds when he accidentally spills bird feed on himself. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #A Vicious Cycle: Has his face shredded off by a Fliqpy-possessed tricycle. #Spare Tire: Is vaporized by an explosion. #Just Be Clause: Gets impaled on a baby tree. (likely dies of blood loss) #In Over Your Hedge: Fliqpy wraps a wire around his head and yanks on it until Lumpy's head flies off. Debatable Deaths #Remains to be Seen: May have been killed by his severed arm, as he was struggling to fight it and was knocked out in the end. #From A to Zoo: Is either killed by the baboon or dies in a bus crash. #A Change of Heart: Gets a heart attack after he bites into a burger. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #T-shirt promo: Is impaled through the head by a stick. #Second serving DVD: Is electrocuted when he jammed a fork into a toaster. #Third Strike promo: Is decapitated by Flippy. #November 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Kringle Feast. #Light up my Life December 2007 Calendar: Is possibly electrocuted when he plugs in some wires for a Christmas tree. (Debatable and not seen) #Warmest Wishes December 2006 Calendar: Burns to death after coming down a chimney onto a lit fireplace. #April 2006 Calendar: Possibly falls of a mountain to his death. (Death not seen) #Dry Humor Wallpaper: Dies in the desert. His skull is shown. (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when falling to the ground. (Death not seen) #January 2009 Wallpaper: Freezes to death during a blizzard. (Debatable) #Stay Hydrated Kids July 2009 Calendar: Possibly dies from hydration in the desert. (Debatable and not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is killed when Giggles pushes him. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #HTF Trolley Wallpaper: Is decapitated by Flippy with a string. #December 2010-Holey Knight: Is filled with holes for unknown reasons. #The Bess Mass Effect Parody Videos: Is shot in the head. #Dumb Ways to Die: Suffers an extreme and fatal sunburn. Seen in Comics #Big Bubble: Dies in a bubble explosion. #Making a Good Bleed: Is run over by a car. #Bird Brained: Is eaten by numerous birds. Seen in Arcade Games #Tightrope-a-Dope: Is impaled by a pole and struck by lightning after falling from a tightrope. #Ice Slide: Is run over by Cro-Marmot. #Aim to Freeze - Is hit by an ice ball. #Milk Pong: ##Is crushed by a tree. ##Has most of his face gnawed off by a rat. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick: ##Is choked to death by three rings. ##Rips/pulls his head open after his tongue turned into a blue cloth. ##Accidentally makes his head disappear. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode): Is bitten in the leg by Toothy's decapitated head. #Out on a Limb: Amputates one leg with a spoon and the other with a paperclip. #Icy You: Gets his tongue caught in hot dog machine. Later, with his tongue still caught in the machine, he slips on Nutty's blood and the machine may have fallen on him. #Remains to be Seen: Has his arm bitten off by zombie Flippy. The arm later punches Lumpy. #Stealing the Spotlight: Has his body blackened and eyes melted due to the heat of his Christmas lights. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Slips on Flaky's vomit and falls to the ground. #Ipso Fatso: ##Trips backwards and breaks his back on a bike. ##Has his head constantly twisted by Disco Bear to shift directions, making slight snaps to his neck. ##Loses his arms due to friction created by his wheelchair while attempting to slow down on a hill. #Concrete Solution: ##Falls off a bridge and onto the road. ##Is run over by Lifty and Shifty's van. ##Has his legs crushed by a block of cement. #Sea What I Found: Suffers motion sickness and vomits after watching water move inside a washing machine. Has his limbs sliced off by a hose. #Dunce Upon a Time: ##Gets electrocuted by sticking a fork in a toaster three times. ##Glass impales his foot when he steps on Mime. (He doesn't appear to affected by this) ##Falls off a high castle. #Gems the Breaks: Burns his tongue after drinking juice heated by Splendid's lasers. #A Change of Heart: ##Is slammed into his bike by a semi-truck and becomes entangled in it. ##Has a heart attack after to eating too many sandwiches. #Wipe Out: Has his arms cut off when he drops the chainsaws he is juggling. Later has his stomach sliced by the fin of a surfboard. #Letter Late than Never: ##Has his finger bitten by a killer turtle. ##Is attacked by a killer turtle. ##Falls off a cliff, breaking numerous bones and dislodging part of his spine from his body. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Has his chin skinned by The Mole and splashes alcohol all over his face. #I've Got You Under My Skin: ##Accidentally amputates one of his legs. ##Stabs himself in the stomach and neck with a straw. ##Loses vision in one of his eyes because of Sniffles' machine. #In a Jam: Has one of his arms worn down from strumming his guitar very fast. #Junk in the Trunk: Has his face clawed by a cat. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Goes deaf while playing telephone with Cuddles. #We're Scrooged: Impales his eye on a top. He then pulls his eye out by trying to remove the top. #All Flocked Up: ##Gets his nose is worn down by friction when it rubs against a tree at extreme speed. ##Gets his hand pulled off when he grabs onto a branch while falling. #Aw, Shucks!: Gets his hands burned by scorching corn. #See You Later, Elevator: ##Vomits after climbing up a long set of stairs. ##Is slightly burned. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick: ##Makes his hand disappear when doing a magic trick. ##Loses one of his eyeballs and uses it a a juggling ball. ##Chokes himself with rings. #The Chokes on You: ##Chokes on a doughnut twice. ##Impales his hand on a knife. ##Stabs himself twice in the throat. ##Accidentally puts his hand in a deep frier and burns it. ##Has his hand flattened, cut, and severed. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Has his skin torn off from the lower waist down by Flippy. #You're Kraken Me Up: Has patches of skin sucked off by a squid. #Cubtron Z: Breaks his legs when he falls off his street cleaner. #Pet Peeve: Has his legs burnt off by Sniffles' acidic pet. Attacked by birds after he spills birdseed on him. #An Inconvenient Tooth: ##Crashes his truck into a tree, hurting his head. ##One of his antlers are cut off by the closing iris. #Just Be Clause: ##Lumpy is impaled on a baby tree. ##One of Lumpy's antlers are broken after the sleigh crash. ##Lumpy's beard is torn off by Splendid. #In Over Your Hedge: ##Has his arms impaled by the sharp ends of garden flamingos. ##Has his legs removed by a strong wire. ##Fliqpy twists his neck two times. Additional #DVD promo: Is slightly burned while the cardboard box he is playing in lights on fire. #TV Series Volume 2: Accidentally cuts his arm off when he tries to cut a slice of meat. #December 2006 Wallpaper: Gets his antlers and forehead impaled by some candles. #HTF Bunch Wallpaper: Is stabbed by Flaky's quills. #YouTube - #1 Series on the Web: Gets his tongue chopped off by a fan. #HTF merchandise promo: Gets his mouth cut by numerous merchandises. Number of Kills .]] Additional Comics #HTF Comics #1 and 2: Kills Cuddles with a baseball bat. #HTF Comic #3: Shakes a clothesline Mime is balancing on, causing Mime to fall on the rope and get cut in half. Also killing Giggles in the process with Mime's unicycle. #I Get a Kick Out of You!: Kicks Cuddles' head off. #Big Bubble: Kills Cuddles, Petunia, and himself when a huge bubble he blew exploded. #Ice-Scream: Feeds Nutty acid ice cream. #Making a Good Bleed: Kills Cub when ejected from his car. Games #Aim to Freeze: Freezes Toothy and destroys his body. #Stay On Target: Impales Giggles, Lammy, and Petunia with darts. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick (Card #2): Decapitates Cuddles via magic trick. #After Amok: Kills Flippy. #Run and Bun: Kills Lammy, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Handy, Flippy, and Mime in a variety of ways. Miscellaneous #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Pushes a merry-go-round, but spins it too fast and makes Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty fly off of it. #Unnamed Piñata Wallpaper: Kills Giggles, Toothy, Cuddles, and Nutty with a baseball bat. #First Blood DVD: Accidently crushes Cuddles with a giant TV. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Impales Toothy and Sniffles with his skis. #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (Ghost Option): His decoration startles Disco Bear into a pair of scissors. #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (Thrillah Option): Rips out Disco Bear's skull with a candy apple. Episodes Survived by Season The death and survival total isn't equal to the number of appearances, because Lumpy survives and dies in ''Blast from the Past and the game Milk Pong is counted as a death but not as an additional episode appearance. Survival Rate *Internet series: 47.27% *TV series: 40.54% *Breaks & Kringles: 75% *Total Rate: 49.11% See Also *Genie Lumpy *Giant Lumpy *Pod Lumpys *List of Lumpy's occupations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Blue Characters Category:Ungulates Category:No Tail Category:No Ears Category:Adult Characters Category:Pants Category:Shirt Category:Clothed Characters Category:Combat Characters Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Moose and Deer Category:Characters Voiced by David Winn Category:Characters Voiced by Rhode Montijo Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Characters without Pac-Man Eyes Category:Disabled Characters Category:No Buckteeth Category:Characters Contributing to Class Act Kills Category:Characters who are Currently Dead